In the aviation industry, airline companies are provided with advisory service bulletins for facilitating maintenance, repair and service schedules of aircraft. Some of the advisory service bulletins are provided by aircraft manufacturers based on feedback from airline service personnel and are typically prepared for specific aircraft owned by a specific airline company in response to aviation safety standards.
In general, there lacks an efficient approach for reporting and reviewing information regarding the status of aircraft (e.g., damage and/or malfunction) to enable quick dispatch of aircraft repair, service and/or maintenance. Some common approaches involve manually typed information or verbally communicated information, which tends to be cumbersome and time consuming to appropriately identify, locate and provide response. These types of communication approaches do not typically present a technician with quick access to current service procedures or relevant historical information related to specific aircraft.
As a result, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing data and information on aircraft for improved response to field service personnel for maintenance, service and repair decision-making.